Talk:Main Page
Logos are not supposed to be uploaded on central wikia and they goes there : TulipVorlax 18:00, 13 October 2007 (UTC) Gaming Wikia links Those links should really be to more appropriate games, like GoldenEye 007 and other FPS's. I'd change them myself if it wasn't locked. Discobadger 17:35, 13 April 2009 (UTC) AbigailAbernathy AbigailAbernathy i was just wandering who the head admin was and also your talk page wont allow me to leave you a message and that's why i am leaving it here.--Son of maul 22:28, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :I am. -AbigailAbernathy 13:39, October 2, 2009 (UTC) More love I think this main page deserve a bit more love. Add some links to the core features like area, missions, weapons, controls, options, game modes, cheats. You can't count on people finding what they want using the search box only. Long live ! — TulipVorlax 02:33, March 23, 2010 (UTC) New Layout Whoever did this new layout, I LOVE YOU. Lolz, well you get what I mean xDD! Drop by my talk page so we can chit chat about the Wikia, will ya? ^_~ Long live Perfect Wikia, -AbigailAbernathy 16:58, April 21, 2010 (UTC) (Admin) :D Missing something? Missing a few things. There's no details on enemy vehicles like G5 Robot and HoverCopter and we need some really good captions for the dialogs like the Stub Warning and clean-up one. The Banshee Terror (talk) 12:03, November 13, 2012 (UTC) :I've been working on stuff here and there but my full effort has not been concentrated here. SmokeSound off! 04:58, November 14, 2012 (UTC) A lil' tiding up. Just tripped over some stub articles (Threat Detector in paticular) and some lacking proper images. Might as well fix them up and add some better groovy pictures for them. 'Cheats' article's picture looks approriate. Might as well give you the reason for multiple articles being edited by me one after the other. Hope you don't mind me giving them a little sprucing up. The Banshee Terror (talk) 01:57, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :I don't mind at all, you're doing well. SmokeSound off! 02:03, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Rehauled Skedar Page Just finished up overhauling that mess of a page. Check it out!Theyseemetroll n (talk) 04:58, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, can someone fix the links on the main page? Many of the pages in the Perfect Dark tab on the main page do not have links (eg. More Classics, more locations, ect.) I would do it, but the page is protected. Thanks! :D Theyseemetroll n (talk) 05:58, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Hay question (if anyone will awnser) Dose anyone even go on this wikia anymore i have a strange feeling that i am alone here.AranOwl (talk) 09:59, February 20, 2016 (UTC)AranOwl :Even though I've been lacking in contributions as of late, I still attempt to check up on this wiki every few days. We could use some more people with knowledge of PDZ, since that section seems to be sparse of info. Hathomirr (talk) 13:07, February 23, 2016 (UTC)